


Oh god oh fuck I guess I have a Baby now

by Greenhouse_Adder



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Brief mention of needles, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mental Health Issues, Reader-Insert, please tell me if i need to tag something else, the orochimaru/reader is honestly just hinted at, you gotta tilt it and look at it sideways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhouse_Adder/pseuds/Greenhouse_Adder
Summary: You mentioned in passing to Orochimaru that you’ve always wanted a baby, but have just never been in a good enough place.A short little thing inspired by @forthereaderinserts on tumblr
Relationships: Orochimaru (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Oh god oh fuck I guess I have a Baby now

**Author's Note:**

> open to constructive criticism but pls be gentle this is my first time posting anything ive written
> 
> mmmmight add more if the inspiration strikes me
> 
> *Edit 5/18/2020: bsksbsjjdksv they found this and they liked it im dying of death disease

You remember mentioning your lifelong want of a child to Orochimaru, vaguely. Of course you were only talking in ideals, ‘if I was more stable’, ‘if my living situation was solid’, those kinds of useless daydreams. But now the entire conversation is running through your mind as you hold a little wrapped bundle of warmth. 

_“I just...I wanna nurture something, yknow’?” A noncommittal hum is your only answer. That’s okay though, you don’t expect him to listen, “If I wasn’t so…” You gesture to the many, many bottles of pills you have to take daily, “...fucked in the head, I would.” You throw a hand over your eyes and turn your head away from the needle sliding into the crook of your elbow, it’s bloodwork day and Orochimaru needs to adjust your doses. It’s not the pain, just a brief pinch and sting, but the sight of the needle that unnerves you. “That and the fact that I literally don’t have the resources for a child.” Another hum is all the answer you get but you’re already rambling on about some other inane thought._

His eyes sear into your face, tracking your movements like the predator he is, when you bring the little baby up to properly see. Oh…, oh fuck he’s- “Perfect…,” the word coming out so soft it’s more like a prayer. “His name is Tenzo,” Orochimaru’s sudden voice startles you, making you jolt and hug the little body closer to your chest (Orochimaru sees the way you immediately cling to the child, and an emotion that’s almost smugness wells up in his chest) “And he is one of my subjects-,” Orochimaru doesn’t name his lab rats, this baby means something to him-, “so you will stay here while you care for him, this is not a request.”  
He sweeps from the room gracefully as he always does, somehow refined even in hospital scrubs. Little Tenzo makes a cooing noise from where he’s tucked near your heart, sage he’s so warm. You finally give into the urge to tuck him closer so you can smell that new baby smell, ruffling his fluffy brown hair as you do so. You very firmly ignore the wet stinging in your eyes, and press a gentle kiss to his head.


End file.
